you know that feeling
by min neko25
Summary: "maybe when he look at her its hurt so much sometimes, when your in love with him and he's in love with her, you love everything about him and he loves everything about her,... DONT OWN GAKUEN ALICE... hate it like it love it... thank you for reading


YOU KNOW THAT FEELING

Mikan telling her feeling to her best friend hotaru…. How she wish he know….. (don't own anything except for the story… )

DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE & CHARACTER

LOVE IT LIKE IT HATE IT but thank you for reading

It's a wonderful morning at alice academy, mikan is humming happily walking going to 2-B classroom…

Opening the front door with her big bright smile ready to greet her friends…

Her big smile turn to frown when she saw natsume with luna happily chatting…

She just put her its alright smile… greeting all her friend… she just sit next to window with hotaru…

"hm what the problem mikan" hotaru said noticing mikan is spacing out…

Ignoring hotaru's question…..

Boom

Bamm

Baka

All the student look at mikan… some is giggling… some is looking pity at her.. well everyone use to it so they just ignore it…

"mou hotaru that's hurt" mikan said while rubbing her head…

"hmp that's what you get for ignoring me" hotaru said glaring at aiming her baka gun to mikan again…

"hmmm.."

"what is your problem… spacing out and ignoring me…"

"nothing really" she said then back looking outside the window again

Hotaru's P.O.V

Really ignoring me at all… me you're bestfriend…you ignore me because of him…?

Im not convince at you're "nothing really" phrase *sighing* she know what is her problem… looking at the couple happily chatting… really… love is so complicated…

"just tell me later what is really bothering you…" she said while fixing her invention…

Natsume P.O.V

Huh what happen… why polka sit next to hotaru… she should be beside me…

Luna keep babbling about her happily love life with hoshiro (I just make it up)

I already give her up… I know luna will never like me because she is over heel inlove with him since they are childhood friends… we're good friends now… and I already set my see to certain brunette…

AT THE END OF SCHOOL HOURS

Mikan P.O.V

Really what really is happening to me… its not me… ignoring my bestfriend and spacing out for nothing… im not jealous because I see them together happy… I know that he really like no love luna koizumi… so why im like this… need to talk to hotaru… I wish she knew what I should do… oh come on hotaru know everything…

Mikan look for hotaru… then found her in her laboratory with amanatsu doing some invention… hotaru sense her presence…

"what do you want baka.."

"can I talk to you for a second… i mean for a minute.."

"ok its should be important or else you will pay every second and minutes that waste in my time" standing up at ready to walk out to the door follow by mikan when "ah amanatsu" looking at the mikan look a like robot…

"yes hotaru-sama?"

"don't do stupid while im gone and don't as in don't touch my invention on the table… is that clear?"

"yes mam…" she salute and continue cleaning…

"ok I be gone for a while… I repeat don't do stupid and don't touch that ok" she said looking doubtful at amanatsu… then close the door….

A second later… a loud *BOOOOOOOOM* will be heard….

Hotaru *sigh* pissed look at back at her laboratory place… "AMANATSU….. I SAID DON'T DO STUPID… I WILL GET YOU LATER" she shout then continue walking going to the sakura tree… near at mikan's dorm… followed by scared mikan behind… A loud "SORRY" will heard from afar

AT SAKURA TREE

Natsume is sleeping one of the tree near in sakura tree… when he sense someone not so far in his place…

He look and see hotaru and mikan… sitting under the sakura tree… ignoring and continue his nap… when he heard mikan spoke

"hotaru I don't know what to do anymore" mikan said ready to fall her tears…

"tell me about it" hotaru said with her poker face

"you know the feeling when… you look at him and think… I love him but we're just friends, and he will never like me because im stupid, clumsy, annoying and loud, or maybe" she said crying

"maybe when he look at her its hurt so much sometimes, when your in love with him and he's in love with her, you love everything about him and he loves everything about her," hotaru continue hugging her bestfriend

"really mikan you wasted all your 3wishes on him. You kept it in for so long… no one know how confused you are right now… do you tell him you like him or do you keep it in, as usual." She said calming mikan a bit.

"I want to tell him really I want to but… when I saw him with her…. I lose hope and strength to tell that, what if he dont like or love me back... when I look at them together…. I want to cry… because I love him, I love him so much its hurt… sometimes I just wish he knew…" mikan confess… more tears fall,,

"shhh.. its ok mikan… if he don't love you back theirs many out there cheer up mikan… hes not the only one for you… he don't deserve you… your to beautiful I and out for him anyway… stop crying you look 100 times ugly…"

Mikan cry harder… she's lucky to have friend like hotaru…

"seriously mikan if you keep crying you will pay for each tears falling in my uniform" hotaru said with her im-not-joking tone

"mou hotaru… but thank you im ok now…" wiping her tears…she smile at her…

Hotaru smile back then stand up "let's go back… I make amanatsu pay for not listening to may command but also for making my laboratory messy again"

"you go first I say here for a while"

"ok… see you tomorrow" then hotaru leave

NATSUME P.O.V

What the… mikan love someone…. Who the fuck he is…. I will kill that bastard for taking mikan away from me… for making her cry like that... wait she said that he like someone else… so its mean he don't like mikan…? I will kill him for not liking mikan… the bastard will pay for that….

Its not like his eavesdropping but his just near so its not his fault to hear it right…

Looking at the sakura tree… he notice mikan is still crying… oh well I stand up and sit next to her

I guess she sense me because she look at me… I hate to see her like this… I want to her joyful smile…

She just ignore me and close her eyes…

Oh come on natsume hyuuga never ignore…

"polka" i said while poking her head

She open her eyes, glaring at me while waving my hand away

"oi why are you crying you look like my grandma…" I stop poking

"none of your business"

"hm" ok that's hurt

"just go away…" she said wiping her tears

"mikan" I want to wipe her tears away… tell me what's wrong

"what…" she look at me hated…

I pissed I don't do anything but the way she look at me… with hatred in her eyes… I feel sad and hurt

"what the hell is your problem looking at me like that did I do something wrong… that you hate being with me right now"

"im sorry" she said in sad tone

"mikan… what's wrong please tell me I hate to see you like this"

"its nothing im going back now" she said standing up and ready to leave my side… I grip her wrist.. looking and pleading to tell me what's wrong or who is he… the person make you like this…

"natsume please let go" she said tears running down her cheek

"mikan" I said wiping her tears.. she just close her eyes.. "please stop crying I hate to see you like this… please tell me who make you cry… and I make him pay…"

"i-i-its you" she said looking straight at my eyes….

What the fuck… me… how supposed to kill and make my self pay…

"me… what about me" I shuttered

"its you that I cry right now.. its you that I feel hurt right now… its you who couldn't love me back.. its you the person I love for a years now. Its you who love someone else… its you… its you *more tears* that I love very very much"

My eyes wide…. Mikan sakura… my brunette… my polka love me… me only me….

"mikan" I said hugging her making her cry on my shoulder…

"natsume… just forget what I said… im sorry I know you love someone else… I know that since you tell me about her all the time... please don't pity me"

"mikan… I love you" I said hugging her tighter

"natsu-" mikan cut out because of the lips that block her lips

They kiss….

"I know I said that I like luna… but the moment I saw her happy with hoshiro I already give up… then everyday I notice more more about you… I like being with you.. I like your bright smile… you annoying voice.. your pigtails,, and most of all I love your polka dot panties…" natsume said after the kiss still hugging mikan

"hentai *pout*" hugging natsume back

"seriously I love everything about you… I love you mikan…"

" I love you to natsume"

And that end with loving sweet kiss

A loud voice will heard

"im so sorry hotaru-sama! STOP HITTING ME! MOU DON'T UPGRADE YOUR BAKA GUN…. SOMEBODY ANYBODY HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEE!

You know who is it…..

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Sorry if my story is like weird or drabble or out of character or what ever im trying my best… :'(

Its short… and im not good at plotting or express some emotion or gesture… im really really sorrryyyyyyyyyy

Ja ne thank you for reading anyway… take care always


End file.
